


The Storyteller is Silent

by amyamiss



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyamiss/pseuds/amyamiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night at The Hanged Man, after a mission. Hawke having a good old rant about all that's happening and Varric just listening. For once the Storyteller is silent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storyteller is Silent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mardraws](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mardraws).




End file.
